Green Eyes
by Alie Undomiel-Aiwendil
Summary: Written by Jill and I a while ago, and freshly uploaded! Kel seeks comfort in Neal's arms. (Fluffy Friendship)(Songfic)(R&R)


**Title: **Green Eyes

**Rating: **PG-nothing much bad, but a more mature theme

**Summery: **Songfic to Coldplay's 'Green Eyes'. After a fight with Dom, Kel seeks comfort in Neal's arms. Not romance, just friendly fluffiness! 

**Author's Note: **Not sure why I wrote this, guess I just felt like it. It started when I was listening to the radio, and I heard this song, Green Eyes. It just sounded a little like Kel's relationship with Neal (who has green eyes) so I wrote this using it. Please review. 

**Green Eyes**

"You just don't care? Do you, Dom?" Damn, now she was crying. So much for the 'Yamani-lump, couldn't-care-less-approach' But then, he deserved her tears. Look at him! Standing there, still smiling. He didn't take her seriously at all. But it was his fault, all his fault. He knew she didn't like him flirting with those court ladies, gods how she hated them, they were so obvious! Dom had snuggled up to that little slut-Janine of Nicoline-and ended up playing tonsil hockey with her. "Are you even listening to me?" Kel could feel her face flushing red with anger and humiliation; she was making a scene, the ballroom was silent, all eyes were on her. "Do you love me or not?" Through her tears, the Lady Knight could see Dom edging away, embarrassed to be seen with the hysterical beast she was now. With one final yell of rage, she fled the ballroom, her pale green grown and dress slippers slowing her usual swift run. Where was she going? The calm part of her mind questioned. Dammit, she didn't know, she just wanted to get away. Unconsciously, she found herself almost at Neal's palace rooms, where he had stayed home from the ball, preferring to read. Bursting though his door, Kel collapsed on the bed, howling like a baby.

_Honey you are a rock,  
Upon which I stand,  
And I came here to talk,  
I hope you understand_

"Kel? What's wrong?" Dear Neal, so concerned. But if he wanted a straight answer out of the Lady Knight at that point, he was out of luck.   

"I hate him, Neal. I hate him!" Kel looked up, sniffing through another barrage of tears. Neal sighed, wrapping his arms around his distraught friend. He knew who she meant, who else could upset her this much but his own damn cousin? Kel had been so emotional lately, so unlike herself. She was in love. "I hate him so much." Neal rocked her back and forward gently, as if she were one of his children. 

"Shhhh. . . it's alright Kel. What happened." The Lady Knight looked up at her friend, looked up into those gentle emerald eyes. Gods, no wonder she had been in love with him all those years ago, no wonder she had fallen for his cousin, so similar to him.

_The green eyes, yeah the spotlight, shines upon you  
And how could, anybody, deny you,  
I came here with a load,  
And it feels so much lighter now I met you,  
And honey you should know,  
That I could never go on without you,  
Green eyes_

"He. . . he kissed Janine of Nicoline, right in front of me." Kel's muscley body shuddered with silent sobs. "He was drunk" She spat out the words, burying her head in Neal's shoulder. What could he say? What could he do to make it better for her? Mithros, he wished he could think of something. Kel was like his sister, dearer to him than any of his real siblings had ever been.  He sighed, lowering his head to press a gentle kiss against her chestnut hair. Love had done this to her, made her so, so emotional, so feminine lately, But she was still his Kel, his Lady Knight.

_Honey you are the sea,  
Upon which I float,  
And I came here to talk,  
I think you should know_

Kel looked up now, her tearstained face hopeful. "You still love me? Don't you Neal? I love you." There it was again; that excessive outpour of feelings. Neal silent wished for the old Yamani-lump to make her return, but there would be no escaping this awkward situation.

"Uh. . . Kel, I don't think. . ." The Lady Knight laughed at his stuttering, pressing a scarred finger to his lips. 

"Not like _that, _Meathead."

_The green eyes, you're the one that I wanted to find,  
And anyone who tried to deny you, must be out of their mind,  
Because I came here with a load,  
And it feels so much lighter since I met you_

"Yes Kel, I love you." Neal placed a kiss on her cheek this time, his soft caress halting the flow of tears as both young knights flopped down onto the bed with a low sigh in perfect unison. "And if Dom doesn't. . . Well, it's his loss. He was probably just intoxicated, though, knowing my wayward cousin."  Neal laughed suddenly, an aristocratic grin spreading over his handsome features as he rolled over to face Kel. "Besides, you'll find someone. Even I managed to dig up a wife eventually."

_Honey you should know,  
That I could never go on without you,  
Green eyes, green eyes  
Oh oh oh oh _

Kel cuffed him playfully, sitting up. "Don't let Yuki hear you say that." She sighed, looking down at her ruined dress, soaked by tears and ripped after her blind run through the courtyards of the palace. "So should I go back to the ball?" 

Neal glanced over her, a wry smile now cavorting over his ruddy mouth. "Normally, my dear Keladry, I would say go back, cause a scene. However, under the present circumstances, with that face-paint rapidly dissolving as we speak, I will make an exception. Stay here with me." He handed her a cloth, which she drew over her face, shocked at the sheer amount of cosmetics she had put on her face.

It was just another way she had changed since Dom had begun to woo her. Normally she scorned face-paint, but somehow, she wanted to look special for the sergeant, and ladled as much on as possible.

_Honey you are a rock  
Upon which I stand_

The now calmed lady knight lay down beside her friend again, a smile breaking through her stony features. She did love Dom, for all he made her act like everything she had always hated. Yes, he had behaved badly, but she knew he loved her too, at least when he wasn't drunk, and as a punishment she would make him tilt with her. Oh yes, he would pay, but when that was over she would fall back into those strong arms. . . 

"What would I do without you, Neal?"

"Go back to the ball, probably." That was the wry, sarcastic drawl that had made Nealan famous, but Kel wouldn't let him get away with it just now.

She picked up his pillow, mirth glinting in her usually composed hazel eyes. "Prepare to die, Queenscove."


End file.
